Switched
by thumperxx3
Summary: Lily and oliver get dared to switch their life styles for a week...then something weird happens...read to find out...sorry i dont have a good end to chapter one...will update soon
1. The dare

Please R&R I really want some advice 

_The new thing at their school is dares. If someone doesn't do a dare they will be a chicken for the rest of the time at that school._

Hey Miley. Hey Oliver.

Hey Lily. Here comes Amber and Ashley… They're heading in our direction.

We dare you, Lily and Oliver to switch places for a week. Witch means Oliver has to wear make-up, heels, skirts and girlie skirts…And Lily has to wear clothes that Oliver would wear. And by the way… Oliver you can only hang out with girls and Lily you can only hang out with boys. Bye!

I can't believe I have to do this Miley! I just got this really cute outfit and now I will not be able to wear it tomorrow!

Lily its only for one week … Oliver is the one who its going to be really hard for.

Yea. See you later. Bye

The Next Day The next day Oliver came to school with a black, leather, miniskirt, a bright pink belly shirt, clip on plastic pink earrings, bright red lipstick that you could see a mile away, and silver eye shadow that looked like a mirror above his eyes. He was also wearing five-inch heels that were a size two with his feet hanging off the end. Lily was wearing a hat, baggie pants that you could fit two of her in, and a huge shirt that was down to her knees. 

Oliver what are you wearing? Asked Miley.

Girl clothes…Remember the dare yesterday!

Yea. But why that? Are you planning to join the mini-skirt club?

Shut-up! My cousin came over yesterday. She is 7 years old. She said that the latest style was leather skirts, bright pink shirts, huge heels, clip-on earrings, and bright makeup. I had nothing else to wear so I decided to wear it. It took me forever to get this skirt on. It is really tight. I don't think anyone can tell though. The shirt is a little small too.

A little? That's like half the length it should be! And people can REALLY tell that the skirts to tight!

If you really needed clothes you could have borrowed some of Miley's old clothes and mine. Sure they might not be the right size but anything is better then that!

Well if I knew that I wouldn't be wearing this right now!

Gees Oliver, don't have a cow.

Whatever.

Lily why are you wearing something that would fit all of us in it?

I am trying to look cool! I asked Jackson what I should wear and this is what he said I should wear.

It looks like someone also gave you bad advice. You know Jackson always jokes around when you want him to be serious.

Well. I forgot about that. I really should have called Oliver. Every five seconds I trip. If you think it's hard to walk in heels you should try walking in big pants!

By the way where did you get those pants?

I got them from Jackson.

I thought they looked familiar! Those are what Jackson used for his science fair project. He tried to see how much mold he could grow on them in different places. He did grow a lot.

Ewwwwwwww!Gross!

Well I got to go Lily and Miley…If I'm late for gym again, coach is going to kill me.

Gym Class 

Oliver what do you think you are doing?

I'm trying to do what you said.

No, you are to busy pulling up your skirt! Where are your Gym clothes?

I am trying to pull it down!

Do not correct me!

But….

But Nothing! If you keep this up you are going to flunk P.E!

**R&R- I will rite about the rest of the day in the next chapter please R&R I really want peoples opinions…thanks**


	2. Drama Class

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was kind of confusing. Please R&R…so I know how I should write the next chapter and I will update sooner**

**Chapter 2**

**Later that Day-**

"Bye Miley…I got to get to Drama class," Lilly said.

"Okay. See you later," Miley replied.

….

"Hello Lilly. Thank-you for finally joining us!" Mrs. Smith said.

**A/N: Sorry I do not know the name of the drama teacher or if it is a boy or a girl**.

"The next play that we will be performing will be Romeo and Juliet. Everyone will audition today and will get the part that I think you are most suited." she said not long after.

**Forty-five minutes later**

Thank you everyone. The parts will be posted tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning!

**Day Two of the Dare**

"I wonder what part I got in the play? I hope I got one of the small parts. I really don't like memorizing lots of lines," Lilly thought to herself.

"Lilly did you hear the news?" Miley asked.

What news?

"Go checkout the parts for Drama Class!" Miley Replied.

…

Lilly…Lilly…Oh, there's my name! I am Romeo…not as bad as I…I am ROMEO!

…

"Mrs. Smith can you please change the parts for the play! I really do not want to be Romeo!" Lilly asked.

"Judging by the way you were acting, dressing, who you were hanging out with, and the way you were talking it seemed like you wanted to be Romeo. I am sorry. I cannot change the parts for the play. It would mean that I would have to change other people's parts and everyone except for you are happy with their parts! My decisions are final." She replied.

But I am a girl!

"MY DECISIONS ARE FINAL Mss Truscott!" she said in a harsher tone.

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is short and not that good…please R&R**


End file.
